Everything Was Perfect
by hope2x
Summary: Everything was perfect. So why now would Emma ruin it all?... Just a one shot, pretty much writing every little idea that comes in my head today. Established Swan Queen.


_Everything was perfect…Why would she do this now?_

Regina thought, sitting in their usual booth at Grannies waiting on her recently constantly late girlfriend.

_After everything we've been through…she wouldn't…_

It was bothering her more than she would ever admit. They had endured quite a bit over the last year, their relationship being very unexpected and highly confusing to the residents of Storybrook. Emma had stood by her, defending her and their love no mater what. But recently, just when Regina thought things couldn't be going better, Emma started acting differently. For one, she was late. Constantly. She was keeping secrets. Regina wasn't sure at first but then she had seen Emma exit Grannies late one night a week earlier and she decided to test her. She called her blonde girlfriend to ask why she was late, and when she heard Emma's excuse of finishing paperwork at the station, her suspicions were confirmed. She was lying. Regina had been furious but she wanted to know exactly what was going on first.

For the past week she was paying attention. Very close attention. She watched every movement Emma made. She was checking on her often and had even enlisted Sydney's help in keeping an eye on her, wanting to know of any missteps. So far he had seen Emma entering and leaving both the diner and B&B several times, but only briefly. There wasn't total proof of cheating but still the evidence was there. Finally she noted the blondes appearance and plastered on a smile to greet her.

"Hey babe, sorry I'm late." Emma said happily leaning in to kiss Regina. The brunette responded very briefly before pulling back. "Everything ok?" Emma tilted her head while sitting down.

"Of course dear, how was your day?"

"Good." Emma immediately dove into her burger, already waiting for her.

"What did you do?" Regina asked already knowing the blonde hadn't been working at the station. Sydney had reported that she came in only momentarily before leaving again, heading straight to the B&B.

"Oh you know, just some paperwork…boring stuff." Emma didn't look up and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Must be nice to get out then. I'm sure sitting in your office all morning was torturous for you." Regina stared intensely at her girlfriend awaiting the lie.

"You know me so well." Emma grinned cheekily and Regina managed to force another smile onto her own face. "So you're working late tonight right?"

"Yes, remember I have all those reports to work on…why?" Regina asked carefully.

"Just wanted to know when you'd be home." Emma said, looking down again at her food.

"It will probably be late, maybe around ten"

"Oh and Henry is sleeping over at Michael's right?" Still Emma didn't look up.

"Yes, I'm sorry to tell you, you will be all alone tonight." Regina did have a lot to work on but now she was highly suspicious. She probably wouldn't be doing any paperwork but decided tonight this would all end. One way or another. After an all to quick lunch, Emma made an excuse about having to check on a few residents and made a speedy exit.

Regina went to her office, barely managing to rein in her anger enough not to tear into her secretary in passing. Once inside, she passed the room angrily. She was even more infuriated by the tears that insisted on escaping. Finally she was happy. She got her true love, her happy ending. And now Emma was going to throw it all away. She was heart broken.

She counted the minutes until eight o'clock. That was when she decided to go home. If Emma was going to cheat she was going to catch her. She figured at this point Emma wouldn't expect her for another couple hours.

Quickly she made it to the house. She saw Emma's car in the driveway and most of the house lights off. Very quietly, she shut off the car and headed inside. She was going to head straight up stairs but she could hear light music coming from the back of the house. Figuring they must be outside, she headed straight for the kitchen to the back door. She could see lights coming from outside and paused, taking a deep breath. She would let anger take over only to repress the overwhelming sadness at knowing what she was about to confirm. She grabbed the doorknob, turning it and throwing it open with force.

"What the hell is-" She stopped mid sentence taking in the sight before her. It was most certainly not what she was expecting. For starters, Emma was the only person standing before her. Second, the warm smile on the blonde's face said that she wasn't remotely surprised or phased by the abrupt entrance. She took in Emma's outfit. No longer in her usual jeans and t shirt, Emma wore a beautiful red dress, strapless and mid thigh length, hugging her body perfectly. Next she looked around the yard, now completely transformed. There were candles placed everywhere. Some were just sitting out, others in colorful glasses, some even hung in lanterns on the tree. If not candles, there were other lights littering the yard, around the back of the house, on the ground, some also in the tree. There were rose peddles scattered around the porch and leading all the way to the apple tree where a table sat with a rather elaborately prepared meal on top, complete with glasses of cider on either side. It looked absolutely majestic and even with her own abilities, Regina was impressed. Slowly she looked back at Emma, still holding her warm smile.

"What's…what is all this?" Regina was completely confused now. Emma just walked up and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Happy anniversary." Emma said grinning and kissed Regina again. Regina's eyes widened before looking confused again.

"Anniversary?"

"Yes, of our first date. I wanted to do something special." Emma tilted her head in that adorable way that always caught Regina for a minute. Quickly though, she regained her senses.

"Wait, is this why you've been running around so much lately?" Emma nodded. "How did you know I would be here now?" Emma laughed a little before responding.

"Because I know you Regina. I didn't plan on going about it this way but when I saw Sydney trailing me the last few days, I figured you had gotten suspicious and I knew I had to change tactics. I'm sorry if you were worried. But I didn't trust him and I couldn't come clean to you without ruining the surprise. I knew running to the diner and B&B didn't look good, but I needed Ruby's help, I'm not sure if you knew this but "romantic" isn't exactly one of my natural skills. And I needed a place to hide this stuff." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina who was slowly melting into her.

"I thought you were cheating, I was ready to rip the heart out of someone!" Regina pulled Emma in tighter and the blonde moved a hand up to the back of Regina's head, running her fingers through the dark locks.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize how perceptive you were going to be." She said pulling back and winking at the brunette. Regina couldn't even form words for a moment as she looked into the bright eyes of her true love. All the emotion she had been feeling turning to overwhelming relief that everything might actually be ok. Actually, everything was perfect. She thought things just could not be better, and then Emma pulled back completely, looking away.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Regina stepped forward toward the retreating blonde who turned to a table on the porch. Still with her back turned, Emma responded.

"This is our first anniversary Regina." Regina scrunched her brow at the sudden nervous tone of her girlfriend.

"Yes…"

"I want more Regina." The brunette seemed a bit taken aback for a second, not exactly sure how to respond.

"What exactly do you mean? Is all this not enough?-"

"No I mean anniversaries." Emma turned back to look at Regina. "I want more anniversaries, real ones. Which we can have if you say yes."

"Say yes?" Before Regina could question her further, Emma knelt down in front of her, pulling a box out from behind her back. Opening it, Regina gasped at seeing the ring placed inside. Emma reached out a shaky hand to take Regina's in hers.

"Will you marry me?" Emma looked like she could pass out but held eye contact awaiting her reply. Regina, for her part, also looked like she could pass out before a large and slightly watery smile spread across her face.

"Yes." That was all Emma needed as she quickly pushed the ring up her finger and stood, pressing her lips firmly to Regina's. The pair spent the rest of the night celebrating the first of many anniversaries. Finally everything was perfect.


End file.
